A Forbidden Love
by phantomluver4ever1
Summary: A young maid, has a secret that no one knows about. She knows the Phantom of the Opera! She is one of his students and has grown to care for him with all her heart, but even caring leads to forbidden feelings and thoughts.
1. A little introduction

**(A/N) Ok I am entirely new to this whole writing stories thing, but I really enjoy doing this. These stories are from my quizilla profile. There will also be singing so bare with me. I should also tell you that this chapter is going to be a little boring. **

It seems like only yesterday that the world famous Opera Populaire burned to the ground. I was twenty at the time. I had became a made at the opera house when I was sixteen after my uncle, who was my guardian died. My mother had passed away when I was born, while my father was a drunken brute, who never once cared about me. He would let his friends come and beat and rape me until they were completely satisfied. Thank the Lord for my uncle, for he truly saved me from darkness.

_Opera Populaire 1870_

It was the year 1870, a year that I will never forget. My best friend, Alla and I were assigned the duty of cleaning the sea of red velvet chairs. Doing the work was hard labor, but at least we got to do it together. The entire opera house was in a rush to get the place spectacular for tonight's opera, _Hannibal_.

As Alla and I were dusting the owner of Opera Populaire, Monsieur Lefevre, came walking in with two other gentlemen. One of them was short and had hair as white as snow, while the other was tall and was only in the beginning of growing grey hairs. Alla and I stopped what we were doing to listen in on their conversation:

_Monsieur Reyer said, "Gentlemen, gentlemen-"_

"_Rehearsals, as you can see, are underway for a new production of Chalumeau's Hannibal," Monsieur Lefevre said. _

"_Monsieur Lefevre, I am rehearsing," said Monsieur Reyer frustrated._

"_Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry. Ladies and gentlemen, please, if I could have your attention here for a moment? As most of you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these are all true," Monsieur Lefevre said sadly._

"I knew it," I told Alla, who just rolled her eyes.

"_Ah-Ah," La Carlotta, our prima Donna, said to Piangi._

"_And it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire: Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre. I am sure you have read of their recent fortune in the Junk business," Lefevre said. _

"_Scrap metal, actually," Andre said._

Alla and I giggled at Monsieur Andre's correction.

"_And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron," Monsieur Firmin stated._

"_The Vicomte de Chagny," Andre said._

I gasped. "It's Raoul," Alla looked at me surprised, "Before my uncle died, his father and my uncle were business partners for many years. I guess you can say we were really good friends."

"Emily he is so cute, and probably very rich," Alla squealed.

"He would tell me these stories about an Angel of Music, and a girl named Little Lotte. Boy, how I could listen to those stories for hours," I said remembering those days when Raoul would tell me the stories for hours.

"_My parents and I are honored to support all the arts, especially the world-renowned Opera Populaire," Raoul said. _

La Carlotta came walking up to Raoul.

"_Vicomte, gentlemen, Signora Carlotta Giudicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons," Monsieur Lefevre said._

"_Brava! Brava," said Piangi and all of Carlotta's little followers!_

Alla and I giggled, not knowing that someone was in the shadows laughing quietly too.

"_Oh and how can I forget, Signor Ubaldo Piangi," said Monsieur Lefevre embarrassedly. _

_Raoul shook his hand, "An honor signor. I believe I am keeping you from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies to you all, for my interruption." _

"_Thank you, monsieur le Vicomte! Once more if you please, Signor," Monsieur Reyer said._

"_He loves me. He love me, love me, love me._

Alla and I laughed once more, before I said, "Come on, we better get back to work."

"Alright," she sighed.

As we were continuing our work Carlotta began to scream about how, all the managers want is the dancing girls. It was a daily routine for La Carlotta to scream and pout about something.

"Will she ever, shut up," Alla asked?

"Carlotta, never," I said. Once again we stopped our work to here what Carlotta was saying:

"_I hope he is as excited about dancing girls as your new managers, because I will not be singing," she screamed!_

"Not again," Alla moaned.

_Monsieur's Andre and Firmin turned to Monsieur Lefevre for help._

"_What do we do," Andre asked helplessly?_

"_Grovel, grovel, grovel," Lefevre said._

"_Right," Firmin said._

"_Bella Diva," Monsieur Andre said._

"_Goddess of song," Monsieur Firmin said._

"_Monsieur Reyer isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in Act. 3 of Hannibal," Andre asked?_

"When will she learn that a frog could sing better than her," I whispered to Alla? She shrugged.

"_Yes, yes, but no. For I don't even have my costume ready, for somebody didn't finish it," she yelled!_

"_Perhaps the signora- -," Monsieur Firmin said._

"_Yes, Monsieur Reyer," Carlotta asked, putting the poor maestro on the spot._

"_If my diva commands," he said._

"_Yes, I do," Carlotta said turning on her heels to get to the center of the stage._

Alla and I laughed again, and Carlotta gave us a murderous look. We both stopped laughing and continued out dusting.


	2. A Meeting

**(A/N) Oh No! I totally forgot to tell you the main characters name. How could I? Ok the main character is Emily House. I am so sorry about that. Also I should tell you that she calls the phantom Angel or Angel of Music, but remember she knows that the Angel of Music is really the Phantom. This is also going to be a short one.**

Carlotta began to sing so horribly Alla and I had to cover our ears:

_Think of Me_

_Think of me fondly when we said goodbye_

_Remember me_

_Ever so often, promise me you'll try_

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free…_

(Apiece of scenery falls and knocks Carlotta over, pinning her to the stage)

"It's the Phantom of the Opera, I know it's him," Alla said nervously.

"Oh my God, Signora," screamed Monsieur Reyer!

"I hate you! I hate you all," Carlotta screamed!

"Emily, I'm scared. He could have hurt someone," Alla said clinging onto me.

"Alla if he had intended on hurting someone, I would think that he would have already hurt someone," I said trying to calm her down. I look up into the catacombs to see a certain man with a mask staring down at me. I smiled.

"Signora, are you alright? Buquet, for God's sake, man, what the bloody hell is going on up there," Lefevre asked?

"Please monsieur don't look at me. As God's my judge, I wasn't at my post. Please monsieur, there's no one there. Or if there is, well then… it must be a ghost," Joseph Buquet said. He was rogue man. He was always drunk and trying to spy on the chorus and ballet girls.

"Signora, these things do happen," Andre said with a weak smile.

"For the past three years, "these things do happen." And did you stop them from happening, this thing does not happen! Ubaldo! Adiamo! Bring my doggy and my boxy," Carlotta screamed!

"I'll bet you a frank that she'll come back," I said to Alla.

"Now you know that's not fair. She always comes back," Alla said laughing.

"Now you see, bye-bye, I'm really leaving," Carlotta yelled out.

"For good, I hope," I said

"Gentlemen, I wish you the best of luck. If you ever need me I shall be in Australia," Monsieur Lefevre said.

The new managers were now extremely worried. They didn't have an understudy to replace La Carlotta and they refused to listen to Madame Giry about the Phantom's warnings.

"Christine Daae could sing it, Sir," said Madame Giry taking Christine's hand.

"Christine Daae," asked Alla puzzled?

"What, a chorus girl? Don't be silly," laughed Andre.

"She has been taking lessons from a great teacher," Madame Giry said.

"Who," Andre asked?

"The Phantom," I thought in my head. Or instead of calling him Phantom I called him, "Angel".

"I don't know his name monsieur," she said timidly.

"Let her sing for you, monsieur. She has been well taught," Madame Giry said leading her to the center of the stage.

"Alright, what else is there to loose," Andre asked.

"From the beginning of the aria then please madamoiselle," said Monsieur Reyer.

"Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves.

"Well she is very pretty," Andre said.

Christine began to sing:

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye_

_Remember me once in a while; please promise me you'll try._

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me._

_During Hannibal_

_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade,_

_The have their seasons so do we._

_But please promise me that sometimes _

_You will think…_

(Opera singing)

_Of me!_

"You should be up there singing, Emily," Alla said while playing with my hair.

"Alla, do you see any maids singing the lead? Besides they would never listen," I said sadly.

"That's because you won't let them listen," Alla said softly.

I sighed, "Come on we need to start cleaning."

_Later that night_

"Alla go get some rest. I will finish," I said, knowing that she was tired.

"Emily, I couldn't…"

"Nonsense, now go to bed," I said cutting her off.

"Oh alright," she said yawning.

When I had finally finished cleaning everything, I began heading back to my room. I turned a corner and bumped right into a young man, making us both fall on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," I said about to stand up.

"It's quite alright, here let me help you up," he said.

"Thank you Monsieur. I am really sorry for running into you," I said.

"Please, call me, "Will"," he said.

"Oh no, Sir that is not necessary," I said.

"Why not," he asked?

"Well, Monsieur if you haven't notice, but I am a maid, here in Opera Populaire and you are one of the manager's nephew," I said.

"How did you know," he asked?

"Nothing gets by in this opera house," I said.

"I guess so," he said.

"Well I should be going," I said trying to leave.

"Yes, you should, I should too. Good night Miss," Will said.

"Good night, Sir," I said.


	3. You and I Can Make Our Song Take Flight

After the young man, named, Will, and I parted I continued to walk back towards my bedroom. In the distance I could hear someone shouting. It was probably a young patron and ballet rat fighting, as usual. When I got closer, I saw a man pounding on Christine Daae's dressing room.

"Monsieur is everything alright," I asked?

"Madamoiselle, I need you to help me. Christine, I was only gone for one minute then the next thing I know was a man singing to her," It was Raoul.

"Raoul," I breathed.

"I'm sorry, but have we met," he asked confused?

"Yes, your father was my uncle's business partner before he died," I said.

"Emily," he asked?

"Yes," I said running up to him to give him a hug.

"I can't believe it's you," he said surprised. He then shook his head and said, "Emily, something happened. A man was in Christine's room. The door it is locked."

"Are you sure," I asked? How could Angel be so careless, not to make sure that no one would hear him?

"Yes, I am positive," he said.

"Well then we will check," I said. I took out a bobby pin from my hair and used it as a pick. I kept wiggling it until I hear a, "click". We open the door to find all the candles out.

"Here, I'll light a candle," Raoul said. Once he lit a candle, he began searching the room for any signs of Christine or Angel. "They must be hiding somewhere in here."

"I don't see anyone Raoul. Maybe she left," I said.

"No, I'm sure she is in here," he said, still searching.

I took Raoul's hand and began to sing:

_Raoul, you must have been hearing things, stories like these aren't true._

_Raoul you're head is filled with riddles, and this Is not like you._

"Why don't you go get some rest? I will go look for her myself," I said.

"Alright," he grumbled.

Once Raoul left, I headed towards the chapel. I knew I would be able to find Angel there. I sat down on the floor and lit a candle and began to pray. Angel would come soon, I knew he would. As I was praying a gust of wind came, which blew out my candle. Darkness filled the room. I rolled my eyes; did Angel always have to do that?

"My child, still not in bed at this hour," he said?

"I knew you would come," I said standing up. "Now tell me where is Christine?"

"Christine is fine, she is sleeping in my bedroom," he said way too casually.

"What," I exclaimed.

He chuckled, and then said, "There is nothing to fear, nothing happened."

"I hope not," I said.

"Now it is time for you to go to bed," he said sternly.

"Not until you sing for me," I said.

"You're impossible," he said.

"I'm impossible? I thought it was you who was impossible," I said shocked.

He began to sing:

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation._

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination._

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses._

I didn't see Angel come out of the shadows and take my hand. I didn't dare look at him. I was too nervous.

_Slowly, gently_

_Night unfurls its splendor._

_Grasp it, sense it,_

_Tremulous and tender._

He turns my face, to face him.

_Turn your face away, from the garish light of day!_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light._

_And listen to the music of the night._

He then leads me into the shadows, which led into a secret passageway.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!_

_Purge your thoughts of life you knew before!_

_Close your eyes, _(close my eyes) _let your spirit start to soar!_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before._

_Softly, Deftly,_

_Music shall caress you._

(He pulls me against his strong, muscular body.)

_Hear it,_

(He rubs his hands down my body)

_Feel it_

_Secretly posses you._

(We continue to walk down the passageway)

_Open up your mind; let your fantasies unwind,_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight,_

_The darkness of the music of the night._

_Let your mind_

_Start a journey through a strange new world!_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before!_

_Let your soul_

_Take you where you long to BE!_

_Only then can you belong (_He feels my face) to me…

(He then turns me around and moves his hand down my body once again. God, how he could make my blood race)

_Floating, falling_

_Sweet intoxication_

(He puts my hand onto his unmasked side of his face)

_Touch me, trust me_

_Savor each sensation._

(He takes my hand and begins to lead me up some stairs)

_Let the dream begin,_

_Let your _(he looks back at me) _darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write,_

_The power of the music of the night!_

We continued to walk through the passageways. I felt as if I were in a dream. He was so seductive, I just couldn't resist him. If only he didn't love Christine. We then reached a door, which he opened for me. I walked through to find myself just outside my bedroom door. I turned around to face him, but the door was closed and he was gone. I sighed. I would never forget this night. I went to my bedroom and put on my nightgown. Once I slipped in bed, I laid there wondering what it would be like to spend a night in his strong arms. As I was drifting off into sleep I could have sworn I heard Angel singing:

_You and I can make our songs take flight,_

_Help me make the music of the, night………………………….._


	4. Wandering Angel

**(A/N) Ok don't forget when Emily refers to Angel she is talking about the Phantom.**

_Next Day_

"Ouch," cried Christine!

"Oh, sorry Christine, but you have to stay still," I said trying to put Christine's corset on for tonight's production of, "_Il Muto_". She would be playing the silent role, as the pageboy.

"It's ok," she said with a sigh. I could tell something was wrong with her. Christine hadn't been herself since last night. She hardly ate anything and didn't utter a word during their rehearsals.

"You saw him, didn't you? He showed you who he really was," I said gently. I had known about her own private lessons from Angel since she first started having them. All this time she had believed that the Angel of Music had actually come to her.

"How did you know that," she asked worried?

"I have always known that _he _wasn't an angel of music. He had been giving me singing lessons since I first came here. He had told me how you would pray to your father for an angel. He had also confessed how he pretended to be your angel. At first I thought he was foolish to make you believe that there was such a thing as angels, but he begged and begged for me to keep this a secret."

"I pulled of his mask," Christine said, tears streaming down her face. "He was so hurt, so angry."

"He has had that burden since the day he was born. His mother and father sold him to a traveling freak show. When the fair came to Paris, Madame Giry had rescued him and hid him from the world, from its cruelties," I said tears burning in my eyes. I tied the last string on her corset, "Done. I shall leave you alone now."

She smiled weakly. As I was leaving, she quickly said," Emily." I turned around to look at her tear shrieked face, "Do you fear him?"

"There is only one man that I fear, and that is not the Phantom," I said. She looked at me confused. I curtsey and left her alone.

_Performance_

Before the performance, I sneaked onto a catwalk running along the top of the proscenium arch. Angel had showed me a door that leads you to the arch so I could watch the performances without getting in trouble. The performance soon began and I watch as Carlotta sang like a toad:

_Countess (Carlotta):_

_Serafimo – away with this pretence!_

She rips off Serafimo's skirt to reveal his manly breeches.

_You can not speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence! _

_Poor fool, he makes me laugh!_

_Hahahaha!_

_Time I tried to get a better, better half!_

As they continued their singing, Angel appeared. I smiled at him, which he returned. Then Angel did something no one expected, he roared:

"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?"

He winked at me. I wanted to laugh at the look on Raoul's face, but I knew that would blow both of our covers.

Christine must have said something for Carlotta screamed at her, "Your part is silent, little toad!"

Angel whispers more to himself, "A toad, Madam? Perhaps it is you who is the toad." I giggled quietly at his statement.

"Monsieur, it is a pleasure to see you again, as always, but I must go," I said with a curtsey and then I left.

I could hear in the distance some one croaking like a toad. I knew that my angel had something to do with it. I rolled my eyes. As I was turning down an empty hallway, I bumped into Will. "I am so sorry Monsieur, I didn't mean to," I said trying to dust myself off.

"Don't worry about it and please call me Will," he said.

"Are you alright," I asked?

"No broken bones, no scratches. I think I will live," he said joking.

"Well, Monsieur since you alright I shall go," I said with a curtsey.

"Will," a man called out!

"Ah Uncle," Will said.

"There you are. Where have you been? You have been missing the performance," said Monsieur Firmin walking towards us.

"Well, I've been walking around," Will said.

"You should come back, people will be, wanting to meet you afterwards," Monsieur Firmin said. "Who's this?" he pointed to me.

"This is…" Will started to blush for he had never known my name.

"Emily House, Sir. I am a maid here in Opera Populaire. I must apologize for it is my fault that your nephew wasn't back yet. You see I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped right into him. I am terribly sorry," I said curtseying.

"Alright, just make sure Mademoiselle House, that this doesn't happen again," Monsieur Firmin said.

"Yes, Monsieur," I said bowing my head. Will was about to say something, but he never got to say anything for a scream was heard all the way from the stage.

The three of us ran to the stage, there to find Joseph Buquet hanging dead from the Punjab Lasso. I began to look for my angel, knowing he was near by. The crowd was hysterical people were screaming, the ballerina's were weeping from being frighten. The ballerina's and chorus girls were in such frenzy they pushed me back. I turned my head to see Raoul and Christine heading towards the roof, I quickly turn down a dark hallway to find a door hidden in the shadows. I checked to make sure no one was there watching before I picked the lock and went inside. Angel had showed me this passageway once before. Once I reached the roof, I could here Christine and Raoul singing:

_Both:_

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning._

_Christine:_

_Say you love me_

_Raoul:_

_You know I do_

_Both:_

_Love me, that's all I ask of you._

(They kissed. Raoul lift Christine off her feet, and twirled her around. They both smiled, before he let her down)

_Both:_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too._

_Love me, that's all I ask of you._

I shook my head. Angel would not be happy about this. Have they both lost their minds? It was too risky. Once they left the roof I was about to walk out of where I was hiding, when I spotted Angel walking towards the rose that laid on the snow. He began to sing:

_I gave you my music_

_Made your song take wing_

_And now, how you've repaid me_

_Denied me and betrayed me._

_He was bound to love you._

_When he heard you sing!_

spoken

Christine…

(Angel began to cry)

Tears began to stream down my fade. Curse these damn tears. I hated to cry. Crying gets you no where.

I could here Raoul and Christine singing in the distance:

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning._

(He began to climb onto a statue of a gargoyle)

_Angel:_

_You were cursed the day you did not do,_

_All that the phantom asked of you!_

My poor broken angel, he has been through so much pain, so much torture, just like _me. _I was still in the shadows when I began to sing:

_Wandering angel,_

_So lost, so helpless_

_Yearning for my guidance_

He began to look around trying to discover my hiding place.

_Angel:_

_Angel or Emily?_

_Friend or Enemy?_

_Who is it there staring?_

I smiled. He was so confused for he couldn't find me. If the Phantom of the Opera couldn't figure out my hiding spot, then no one could.

_Me:_

_Have you forgotten your Angel?_

He burst out laughing. Now I was the Angel of Music. He began to sing in more of a mocking tone:

_Angel, oh, speak_

_What endless longings_

_Echo in this whisper!_

_Me:_

_Too long you've wandered in winter_

_Far from my gaze…_

_Angel:_

_Wildly my mind beats against you…_

_Me:_

_Don't try to resist…_

_Me/Angel:_

_Yet your/ the heart obeys_

_Me/Angel:_

_Angel of Music,_

_Don't/I won't deny me/ you!_

_We mustn't turn from true beauty!_

_Angel of Music_

_Do not shun me/ my protector!_

_Come to your/ me Angel…_

I thought it would bring his spirits up if I mimic him. I began to sing in the same tone of voice he had always sung in:

_I am your Angel of Music…_

_Come to me; Angel of Music…_

He laughed. I came out of the shadows laughing along with him.

"How long have you been here," he asked?

I kissed his unmasked side of his cheek. I could taste the tears that were shed. I then said, "Long enough my angel. Long enough, to see everything." There was a long silence between us. "I must go. I need to help Alla with the cleaning." He could only nod his head.


	5. Another Meeting, A Duel, And New Feeling

**(A/N) Ok, I got a review saying that I keep changing my tense's meaning I change it from present to past. I am going to make it past tense, because this story is being told by the old Emily House.**

_1 month later_

I hadn't heard from Angel for over a month. When I could feel his presence I would call out to him, but he would never answer. I missed him so much. I should have gone down to pay him a visit, but I thought it would be best to leave him be.

One day as I was heading to the laundry room, when a girl named, Ally came running towards me.

"Emily! There you are, come and see," said Ally. Before I could say anything she grabbed my hand and began to run towards the entrance to the stables. When we got to the stables chorus girls, ballet dancers, maids, and stage crew, were all watching something.

Alla saw me and pulled me up to the front and said, "Monsieur William and James are dueling!" I just rolled my eyes. James had been after me for years, but of coarse he was after every girl. He was one of the stagehands, who was so nasty and rude, he was almost worst than Joseph Buquet. James had proposed to me three times trying to make me become his wife, so he could have the pleasures of my body. My answer was always the same, "No." I could tell that Will was the better swordsmen, but was giving James a break. He turned his head towards me and smiled, and then he continued to focus on his opponent. I blushed. "Oh Emily he was smiling at you," Alla squealed.

When James was least expecting it, Will pinned James to the ground. I laughed. Will offered him a hand, but James stubbornly refused to take it and stormed off. Will was about to leave when I boldly said," Is that all you can do, Monsieur?"

He smiled at me and said teasing, "And what do you mean by that Miss House?"

"Well let's see Monsieur. You fight well, but you are out of breath, even when you were taking it easy on James. Come on Monsieur, even I would be breathing the same rate as I am now," I said.

"Prove it," he said challenging me.

"I think you are challenging me, Monsieur," I said.

"I am," he said with a smile.

I walked over to where James threw his sword on the ground. I picked it up and felt its blade. It was dull, but it would have to do. "Alright, Monsieur," I said.

"You're not serious are you? I was only joking," he said. "Besides, I wouldn't want to ruin an angel's face that you possess."

"Thank you Monsieur for your concern, but I know how to take care of myself. Now let's stop this joking and get on with it," I said.

"Emily don't do this," said Alla scared.

"I will be fine, Alla," I said.

"I hope I don't cause you embarrassment, Miss House. For it would be a shame to see tears streaming down your perfect face," he said.

I laughed. "Enough with the compliments and lets get on with it," I said.

The crowd began to cheer. We began our complex dull. He was going easy on me, but I refused to let him. I hit him with hard blows that he did not expect. Everyone watched with their mouths open.

"Getting tired, Monsieur," I asked?

"No, why are you?"

"I am just warming up," I said with a smile. I continued to his sword with powerful blows. Sparks began to dance off of our swords. I must admit he was good, but we both knew that I had more experience than he had. I then caught him off guard and send his sword flying threw the air into the snow. He then fell onto the ground; I placed the tip of my sword to his throat and said, "Dead!"

He looked at me with shock. I knew he couldn't believe he had just lost to a girl, especially to a maid. I threw my sword on the ground and helped him up.

"Miss House I must admit you are a far better swordsmen than I will ever be," he said boldly. No man would have ever admitted that. If it is one thing that a man would never give up, is his pride.

"You mean swordswoman, but thank you," I said. Something red caught my eye on his left arm. It was blood. "Oh my God, Monsieur, you are bleeding."

He looked down at his arm, "It's only a scratch." I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Come we must clean that up. You wouldn't want an infection," I said while walking him towards the door.

_About 30 minutes later_

"There we are," I said tying his bandage together. I had taken him to my room where I kept bandages, rubbing alcohol, things like that. I had also had him take off his shirt so I could get a better look at the scratch. I must admit he was sexy.

"Will I live," he asked?

"I think the odds of living are in your favor," I said with a smile. We both stared into each other's eyes for what seemed a century. His brown eyes were so perfect, so beautiful. Finally I got back to reality and broke the gaze.

"Thank you," he said in a whisper.

"You're welcome," I said. He put back on his shirt. I walked him to the door, where he placed a kiss on my hand and bowed.

"I hope to see you at tonight's opera," he said.

"Goodbye… _Will_" I said trying not to blush.

Once he left Alla entered the room and closed the door shut. She screamed a happy scream.

"Oh my Lord, Emily! He is so dreamy. I didn't expect you, of all people to fall for Monsieur Firmin's nephew," she said with a huge grin.

"And who said I was falling for him," I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Oh come on Emily just admit it. You are totally falling for him and he is falling for you. Besides I saw the way you two looked at each other. And when he was leaving I could see "love," written all over his face," Alla said.

I laughed," I must admit he is quite handsome. And today he made me have goose bumps, just being in the same room as him."

"Yep, you are in love," we both giggled like little girls.

"Come we must get this opera house spick and span for tonight," I said with a smile. She nodded and we were off to start cleaning.


	6. A Living Nightmare

**(A/N) Ok, I would like to thank everyone who has been writing me reviews. I really do appreciate them. I would also like to tell you that, when I have songs in my stories, I most likely change the words. Some songs that will be in my sequel to this story will be entirely rewritten, but will have the same music. Like for example, one of the songs in the sequel to this story will be, Sounds of Daylight, which is supposed to be rewritten from Music of the Night, these songs will be written by my best friend Katherine. Like I have said to the people who have written reviews, I am only 13 and I am not an excellent writer. I know also, someone wrote to me how I should stop with putting in parts from the movie, but sometimes I will need them. Also I was given advice by, "Nobody of Importance" that I should have the old Emily House talk a little, which I will do at the beginning of each chapter. You see I am trying to make my story like the movie, "Titanic", where it is being told by the main character of the story. You know like, how the old Rose tells the story of when she was young. I know some of you are like, "What?" **

_That day when he challenged me to a dull, I think I had fallen in love with William, even if my heart still belonged to, Angel. I had tried to shake off those feelings for Will, but I couldn't. I had also tried to tell myself that Angel was the only one for me, but in my heart I knew that he would only love, Christine Daae, who had stolen his heart. Now let's get back to the story:_

After the performance Alla and I had to clean up as we always did. I had send Alla to bed, about an hour ago. After I was finished cleaning, I headed back to our room. I was walking down a cold, empty, hallway, when I had heard a strange laughter. I had thought that maybe it was Angel, finally coming back.

I cried out, "Angel is that you?"

No answer. I began to sing:

_Angel, oh speak_

_What endless longing_

_Echo in this whisper._

Again there was no answer to my callings. I was so desperate to hear his voice, I cried out, "Angel, please speak, I need you here with me." There was the same laughter that I heard before, but it was not Angel's laughter, it was someone else's. I needed to get out of here. I was about to leave when a man came out of the shadows, holding an empty bottle of whiskey. My eyes widen in terror. "You," I said bitterly.

"You thought you could escape from your own father, now did you Emily?" he asked. I couldn't move I was shaking with fear. He was coming closer and closer to me. "Move damn it! Move," I thought. "You thought wrong Emily," he said coldly. His face was now only inches away from me. "Look at you. You look like a little whore, just like your mother." He slapped me and threw me to the ground. I yelped in pain.

Suddenly, he got on top of me along with a slap on my face. I tried to get him off of me, but he was too strong. "You're drunk. Just like you always were," I said. I received another smack across my face. I hated my father more than anything. He was the only man who I had ever feared, the man who didn't give a damn about me. He would beat me and rape me on all those nights he would get drunk. It would continue until he would pass out or I would. Once he was satisfied he would go to his room and sleep, acting as if nothing happened. He would even dare to bring his friends over so they too could have a little go.

"Let me go, you sick bastard!" I screamed.

He laughed. He began to kiss my neck, then my cheeks, and disgustingly my lips. If I could I would kill him.

I was about to fall unconscious when I could see the shape of a man emerge from the shadows. I had thought it might have been Angel coming to the rescue. Still not being able to see his face, I saw him grab the bottle that had slipped out of my father's hands. I closed my eyes so glass wouldn't get into them. I heard a loud shattered. I wouldn't open my eyes, not wanting to see if my father was just unconscious or dead.

"Emily are you alright?" I open my eyes, to find Will looking at me. "Here, give me your hand." I took his hand; my entire body was shaking with fear.

I looked down at my father, who didn't move, "Is he…dead?"

"No just unconscious," Will said looking at me with worried eyes. Thinking of nothing else to do, I grabbed Will's hand and ran straight towards the roof. I knew Will was worried about me, but I wouldn't feel safe, until I reached the roof. He began to sing:

_Why have you brought us here?_

_Me:_

_We mustn't go back there!_

_Will:_

_We must return!_

_Me:_

_He'll kill us both!_

_His eyes will find us there!_

_Will:_

_Emily, don't you dare say that!_

_Emily:_

_Those eyes that burn!_

_Will:_

_Don't even think it_

_Me:_

_And if he has to kill a thousand men_

_Will:_

_Forget this waking nightmare_

_Me:_

_  
My father will kill you_

_Will:_

_This man won't hurt you_

(To himself) _Believe me_

_Me:_

…_and me!_

_Will:_

_There is nothing to fear_

_Me:_

_My God, who is this man?_

_Will:_

_My God, who is this man?_

_Me:_

…_who I fear so much?_

_Will:_

…_this dangerous man?_

_Me:_

_I can't escape from him_

_Will:_

_Who is this monster you fear_

_Me:_

… _I never will!_

_Will:_

… _With every breath?_

_Me/Will:_

_And in this nightmare,_

_Where light turns to night_

_My/your father_

_Is here/there_

_Inside my/your mind_

_Will:_

_He will not touch you_

We finally reached the roof that was covered with snow. I had run to the roof, because it was one of the only places I felt safe. I was terrified. I hadn't seen my father since I was only a little girl. I had escaped one night from him and ran to my Uncle's home in London. I had confessed everything that had ever happen to me, to him. He took me in with open arms and had given me a life of happiness. I began to sing:

_Will, I've been there, to his world of unending night_

_To a world where my light turns into darkness, darkness_

_Will, I know him!_

_Can I ever forget those nights?_

_Can I ever escape from that man?_

_So evil, and insane, he was a monster_

_In that darkness, darkness_

I began to walk towards a statue of an angel cradling a child. It had reminded me for some reason of Angel. I continued to sing:

_But an angel's voice filled my spirit_

_In all those nights, music filled my mind_

_And through music my soul began to soar!_

_And I heard as I'd never heard before._

I could here Will, walking towards me. He put his hands on my shoulders softly. He began to sing:

_There is nothing to fear anymore_

I turned around to look deeply into his eyes. I could tell he could see how scared I was of my father. I broke our gaze and walked over to a bench to sit down. I began to sing softly:

_Yet in his eyes all the madness of the world_

_Those unforgettable eyes, that both threatens and burns_

Will walked over to where I was sitting down, while singing my name:

_Emily, Emily_

_Angel:_

_Emily_

My head shot up right away. Had my angel return to me? Tears began to stream down my face. Tears of joy and tears of fear of what I had just went through. Will sat down next to me. I began to sing:

_All I want is my freedom_

_A world with out worrying of him_

_And someone, always beside me_

_To hold me and to hide me_

I turned my head to him. I could see pity and something else.


	7. All I Ask Of You

**(A/N) I know some of you were saying that some of the lyrics don't go with the music, but just try and use your imagination that it does go with the music, I am not perfect and I am not a genius at music. Also, when you see italics at the beginning of each chapter, which will mean that the old Emily is talking.**

_I remember that night as if it was yesterday. I could have sworn that I could hear Will's and mine heart beats pounding like drums. We were both scared of what the future would bring us. We were scared for we both knew nothing of love, but in time we did learn about love. Now let's see where was? Oh yes, we were both on the roof just staring each other neither of us was brave enough to say a thing:_

I finally broke our gaze and buried my face into my lap. He sighed and began to sing softly:

_No more talk of darkness_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears_

(He gently pulled my face up to look at him in the eye)

_I'm here, nothing will harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom_

(He tucked a loose curl behind my ear)

_I'm here, with you, beside you_

_To guard you and to guide you_

I took his hand, looking at him with the most desperate and pleading eyes. I began to sing:

_Say you'll love me every waking moment_

_Turn my head with talk of summer time_

(I laid my head on his shoulder)

_Say you need me with you now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true_

_That's all I ask of you_

He stood up, and sang:

_Let me be your shelter_

(He stood me up)

_Let me be your light_

(He pulled me gently into his arms)

_You're safe, no one will find you_

(He broke our hug)

_Your fears are far behind you_

I could hardly breathe. We were both confessing our love for one another. If what he was saying was true, I wanted him to promise me his entire love for me:

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Lead me, save me from my solitude_

(He turned my body around slowly. My back was facing him, but he wrapped his arms around me)

_Say you need me with you here, beside you_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too_

_Will, that's all I ask of you_

_Will:_

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

_Me:_

_  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning_

(I turned around to face him)

_Say you love me_

(He had smiled)

_Will:_

_I always will_

_Both:_

_Don't leave me,_

_That's all I ask of you_

At first he had kissed me ever so softly, but then it turned into a very passionate kiss. When I had kissed him I had known that he loved me with all his heart. If only I could have given him my entire love, for I still loved my angel of music.

_Both:_

_Anywhere you go, let me follow you_

_Love me, that's all I ask of you_

He kissed me again which made me moan. I finally broke the kiss, both of us were breathing heavily. I sang:

_You must go, they'll wonder where you are_

_Wait for me Will…_

_Will:_

_  
Emily, I love you…_

(I kissed him lightly on the lips)

I began to push him to the door. I didn't want this moment to end either, but I knew that we would be caught if we didn't leave.

_Me:_

_Order your fine horses_

_Be with them at the door!_

_Will:_

_And soon you'll be beside me…_

_Me:_

_You'll guard me and you'll guide me…_

I left that night with something that I never knew… hope. He gave me hope about having a future with someone. All my life I had lived in solitude, even if my uncle had shown me the life of aristocrats. I had always felt like I was living a lie. I felt that they were all living in one big masquerade party, hiding all of their real problems, all their real feelings. I was an outcast to them. I was either too wild or too smart for my own good. I felt shunned, I felt ashamed of myself for knowing too much about things, so I hid my face so the world would never find me.


	8. Have You Forgotten Your Angel

_I remember when we finally went back inside; my father was still unconscious when we arrived. Will had him arrested for breaking an entry and for assault. It seems as if it was only yesterday that I watch my father being arrested and giving me cold stare. A stare that made me even shiver now, just thinking of it. _

Will and I were both madly in love. Nothing could tear us apart. We would sneak off into the shadows and kiss passionately. Though I was in love with Will, I constantly thought of Angel. I would call out to him after performances, but in response was silence. Sometimes I would run into my room, hide under the covers, and cry myself to sleep. After another performance I was stuck cleaning. Once Alla went off to bed I climbed onto the stage, took a deep breath, and began to sing:

_You were once my one companion,_

_You were all that mattered_

_You were once a friend and angel,_

_Then our world was shattered._

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Wishing you would reappear._

_Sometimes it seems if I just dream_

_Somehow you would be here._

_Wishing I could hear your voice again,_

_Hoping that one day I will_

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do,_

_All that you knew I could!_

_Passing bells and sculpted angels,_

_Cold and monumental,_

_Seem, for you, the wrong companions_

_You are warm and gentle._

_Too many years fighting back my fears,_

_Why can't they all just die!_

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Knowing we mustn't say goodbye!_

_Trying to understand_

_Teach me to fly_

_Give me the strength to try!_

_No more hiding, no more silent tears!_

_No more hoping you would be here!_

_Come back to me…_

_Come back to me…_

The same answer, as always, silence. I took a deep breath and began to walk back to my room, when a familiar voice filled the room:

_Wandering child,_

_So lost, so helpless_

_Yearning for my guidance_

_Me:_

_Angel or Phantom?  
Friend or Foe?_

_Who is it there, staring?_

_Angel:_

_Have you forgotten your Angel?_

_Me:_

_Angel, oh, speak,_

_What endless longing_

_Echo in this whisper!_

_Angel:_

_Too long you've wandered in winter_

_Far from my fathering gaze_

_Me:_

_Wildly my mind beats against you…_

_Angel:_

_You resist…_

_Angel/Me:_

_Yet your/my heart obeys…_

_Angel of Music,_

_I/you denied you/me!_

_Turning from true beauty!_

_Angel of Music_

_My angel/ do not shun me!_

_Come to your/me strange Angel…_

_Angel:_

_I am your Angel of Music…_

_Come to me; Angel of Music…_

I followed the voice into the shadows which somehow turned into one of Angel's secret passages. There he was wearing the same porcelain mask as always, and wearing the same black cloak. In the back of my mind, I had thought he had died from being so depressed about Christine, but in my heart I knew he was still here on earth with me. I began to sing:

_In sleep you sang to me,_

_In dreams you came_

_You're the voice that calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find,_

_The Phantom of the Opera has returned_

_Inside my mind_

_Angel:_

_Sing once again with me,_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger once again_

(I put my head down, not wanting him to see me blushing)

_And though you turn from me,_

_Glance behind_

(He gently brings up my head)

_The Phantom of the Opera has returned_

_Inside your mind_

My heart was fluttering wildly, but my mind was reminding me of Will.

_Me:_

_Those who have seen your face,_

(I touched his unmasked side of his face)

_Draw back in fear_

(I back away)

_I am the mask you wear._

(I came up to him and lightly touched his mask)

_Angel: _(in my ear)

_It's me they hear._

(We got into the boat waiting for us)

Angel/Me:

_Our spirits and our voices_

_In one combined._

_The Phantom of the Opera has returned_

_Inside your/my mind_

_Angel:_

_In all your dreams_

_You always knew_

_That man and mystery_

_Me:_

_Were both in you_

_Angel/Me:_

_And in this darkness_

_Where light becomes night_

_The Phantom of the Opera has returned _

_Inside your/my mind_

I felt as if I was in a dream. Nothing seemed to be reality, but a fantasy. I was so caught up in this dream I thought I heard the gargoyles sing:

_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!_

_Me:_

_He's there, The Phantom of the Opera!_

I began to vocalize notes that I never knew I could reach, notes that were so complex. As I was vocalizing these notes Angel sang:

_Sing my Angel of Music_

(I continue to vocalize)

_Angel:_

_Sing my angel._

_Me:_

_  
(Vocalizing even higher)_

_Angel:  
_

_Sing for me!_

As we were coming closer to his lair, the curtains pulled back displaying a gigantic iron gate. I was reaching my final climactic note, when candles magically raised out of the water lighting as it touched the surface. The boat glided through the harbor. I could see all the things that I was so familiar to: the pipe organ, all the huge mirrors covered in dust sheets, the model of the opera house.

Angel jumped out of the boat leaving me there. He began to sing:

_I have brought you,_

_To the seat of sweet music's throne_

_To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music_

_Music_

_You have come here_

_For one purpose and one alone_

_Since the moment you and I first began to sing_

_I have needed you with me to serve me, to help me,_

_With my music, my music_

He began to lead the boat gently by a rope around the lair. He was lighting candles as he did so. He softly began to sing:

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness wakes and stirs imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

He continued to light more candles revealing more of the lair that I had once known. With the rope, he continued to gently guide me and the boat from the shore. I was mesmerized and hypnotized by this stunning man that could make my heart soar. He continued to sing:

_Slowly, gently_

_Night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it,_

_Tremulous and tender_

_Hearing is believing, music is deceiving_

_Hard as lightening, soft as candlelight_

_Dare you trust the music of the night?_

_Close your eyes, for your eyes will only tell the truth and the truth isn't what you want to see_

_In the darkness it is easy to pretend_

_That the truth is what it ought to be_

(Angel stepped into the water, walking towards the boat and me)

_Softly, Deftly,_

_Music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it_

_Secretly posses you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight,_

_The darkness of the music of the night_

(He then lift me out of the boat, my arms were around his neck. He was carrying me towards the shore. Our faces were very close. I could see in his eyes all the pain, I knew Christine caused)

_Let your mind_

_Start a journey through a strange new world!_

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!_

_Close your eyes and let the music set you FREE!_

(He gently put me down)

_Only then can you belong _(he felt my face) _to me…_

(He turns my body around, the same way he did last time. He gently caressed my body)

_Floating, falling_

_Sweet intoxication,_

(He put my hand on his face)

_Touch me, trust me_

_Savor each sensation_

(He took my hand and began to lead me up some stairs to the organ)

_Let the dream begin,_

_Let your _(He looked back at me) _darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the music of the night!_

We stopped at the organ that I have heard Angel play more times than I could even count. He gestured me to sit, but I just looked stared into his green eyes. I suddenly hugged him, never wanting to let go. My heart screamed, "I love you," but in my mind, I knew that I would never have his love in return. Angel snapped me out of my thoughts, singing:

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night………._


	9. My Love For You Is Forbidden

**A/N ok this chapter might be a little corny. I hope you will like it still.**

_I could still feel the warmth of the candles lightly touching my face. I could still remember my heart beating so fast that I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. That night is a night that I never will forget for as long as I live. _

Angel sat me down at his organ. I starred at him wondering what he was planning on doing with me. He began pacing the room lost in thought, when suddenly he looked straight into my eyes. I could feel myself blush, but my eyes remained glued to his. I could see all the sadness of the world in those dark, green eyes that I can never forget.

"Now I have brought you here for one purpose and one alone. I need your help with my newest opera, "Don Juan Triumphant"," he said. I began to laugh. The Phantom of the Opera needed my help?

"The Phantom of the Opera needs my help? Monsieur I am nothing, but a poor, young maid. How can a genius need help from me?" I had asked?

"Yes, I do need help from a poor, young maid, but you are the only one who I could ask. Your voice is an angel's voice and I have no one else to turn to," he said taking my hands. I felt myself blush.

"What is it that you are stuck with?" I asked with a smile. I saw pure happiness in his eyes.

He had quickly sat down beside me and had said, "Now let me play you the main characters part." He began to play a tune that had so much passion, so much desire, and so much fire:

_You have come here_

_In pursuit of your deepest urge_

_In pursuit of that wish which till now_

_Has been silent, silent_

_I have brought you_

_That our passions may fuse and merge_

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me_

_Dropped all defenses_

_Completely succumbed to me_

_Now you are here with me_

_No second thoughts_

_You've decided, decided_

_Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances_

_Our games of make-believe are at an end_

_Past all thought of "if" or "when"_

_No use resisting_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend_

_What raging Fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_What warm unspoken secrets_

_Will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return_

I gulped. It was a masterpiece and I knew exactly what those words meant. I knew that song was not written for his own pleasure, but for Christine. I was confused for I did not understand what he meant by needing my help.

"Angel I do not see what is the problem. This is a masterpiece."

"This song is not a solo, it is a duet. I do not know what to write for our main female character, Amita," he said.

"Play it for me again," I said.

He began to play the piece again. The music caressed my soul, made me burn with desire, passion. I began to sing, the words strangely flooding out of my mouth:

_You have brought me_

_To that moment when words run dry_

_To that moment when speech disappears_

_Into silence, silence_

(I had stood up walking towards the shore of the lake)

_I have come here,_

_Hardly knowing the reason why_

_In my mind I've already imagined_

_Our bodies entwining_

_Defenseless and silent,_

_No I am here with you _

_No second thoughts _

_I've decided, decided_

I turned around to look at him. He only stared.

"Well say something," I finally said.

He cleared his throat. "How did you come up with that?"

I looked down. I didn't even know the answer. I had never been the greatest composer, but somehow I could feel the words burning in my throat waiting to be released. "I don't know," I said in a whisper.

"Continue," he said.

"But, Master, I don't think I can continue. I don't think that I have anymore verses for this song."

"I will sing Don Juan's part and then you will sing Amita's new part." He began to play the piece once again. I can remember how he would get lost in the music forgetting about his surroundings, forgetting about _me._ It was my turn to sing. At first I was concentrating too hard on finding words to sing.

"Emily you are concentrating too hard. Let the words be release from your soul and heart," Angel said. I nodded. I began to sing my part again when I got the same feeling as before. The words were burning in my throat once again. I sang:

_Past the point of no return _

_No going back now_

_Our passion-play has now at last begun._

_Past all thought of right or wrong_

_One final question_

_How long shall we two before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race?_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom_

_When will the flames at last CONSUME us?_

Angel joined in:

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_The bridge is crossed_

_So stand and watch it burn_

_We've passed the point of no return_

He had run over to me picking me up and twirling me around. He had said excitedly, "Emily you did it! You have finished my opera!"

I laughed, "It just came to me. The words were burning in my throat waiting to be released."

"You have a gift," he said.

"Thank you," I said. We continued to practice for over an hour. I was out of breath.

"One more time," I said exhausted.

"Tired Mon Ange?" he asked teasing me.

"A little, but not quite," I said with a mischievous smile. I refused to make myself look weak. He was too tired to play so we decided to stand up and sing with out music. Soon it had become my part:

_You have brought me_

_To that moment when words run dry_

_To that moment when speech disappears _

_Into silence, silence_

(I put a finger to my lip)

_I have come here,_

_Hardly knowing the reason why_

_In my mind I've already imagined_

_Our bodies entwining _

_Defenseless and silent,_

_Now I am here with you_

_No second thoughts _

_I've decided, decided_

(I let my hair loose from my bun letting it flow past my shoulders. I had walked away from where I was, my heart pounding from just looking at him)

_Past the point of no return_

_No going back now_

_Our passion-play has now at last begun._

(I turned around and began to walk towards him)

_Past all thought of right or wrong_

(I began to circle him)

_One final question_

(I had gotten down on my knees pretending to beg for some kind of answer)

_How long shall we to wait before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race?_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom_

(He helped me up)

_When will the flames at last CONSUME us?_

I boldly put my hand on his muscular chest savoring each sensation I felt. I began to push him backwards getting closer to one of the walls. Both of us sang our hearts out:

_Past the point of no return_

(I walked away)

_The final threshold_

(He ran up to me, grabbing my hand and spinning me into his arms)

_The bridge is crossed_

_So stand and watch it burn_

_We've passed the point of no return_

I froze. His hands began to run down my entire body making blood race, making my heart pound so hard I thought he could here it. Both of our breathing was heavy. I rested my head against his chest closing my eyes. I loved this man with all my heart, but he would never love me only for his precious Christine. Not knowing what the hell I was thinking I began to sing very softly:

_Say you'll share with me_

_One love, one lifetime_

_Lead me save me from my solitude _

(He slowly turned my body around to have me look into his deep, green eyes.)

_Say you want me _

_With you here_

_Beside you_

_Anywhere you go_

_Let me go too_

_Angel that's all I ask of you!_

We could only look at each other. My gaze would not break from his. My heart screamed, "Just kiss! Kiss him!" I slowly leaned closer to him, my eyes shut tight not wanting to see Angel's reaction to this bold movement. My lips shyly brushed against his. His lips were warm and gentle. I quickly snapped back into reality and pulled away. I looked down not wanting to look into his eyes.

"Emily. Emily look at me." I obeyed obediently. I could read his expressions which made me nervous. Would he be mad? "Kiss me," he said in a whisper.

I looked at him confused. "What?"

"I said, 'kiss me'."

At first I was hesitant until Angel took my face and pressed his lips against mine. His tongue begged for entrance which I aloud right away. He explored my mouth his tongue teasing mine. I moaned with pleasure. We continued to kiss passionately until an image that I wish did not appeared, appeared. The image of Will came before my eyes. Guilt sank in. I sadly pulled away. Tears began to stream down my face.

"I'm sorry," I gulped. "I can't do this. You love Christine, not _me_."

"But do you love me?" He asked wiping away my tears.

I laughed nervously. "My love for you is forbidden. I could never make you stop loving Christine. You have my love and my answer." More tears streamed down my face. "I should go," I said wanting to get away as soon as possible. He took my hands in his. A simple touched could cause new feelings, new forbidden fantasies.

"You are right. Half of my heart still loves Christine even though she has hurt me badly, but I can't ignore the other half of my heart, which belongs to you." My eyes widen. Angel loved_ me_? I couldn't respond. I couldn't think. I could barely even breathe. I was so far away from reality that I didn't even realize Angel guiding me to the boat and taking me back. When we reached the opposite shore, I slowly came back to reality. We didn't say anything. He had kissed me lightly on the lips which made my heart beg for more. I watched him slowly row back to his artistic domain never forgetting that night, they way his lips could make my lips burn with desire. They way he made my knees weaken.


	10. Masquerade

_For days I would think of nothing else except Angel I remember Will had noticed I was acting different, but I would always make excuses for my strange behavior. The masquerade ball was coming closer and closer. Will had insisted on Alla and me to go and buy the prettiest dress we could find. Alla's costume was a white kitten with a white mask with little whiskers. I dressed up as a princess wearing a tiara and beautiful jewels that were used in many operas. _

"Oh Emily you look absolutely beautiful!" exclaimed Alla. I had just finished putting on my white gloves.

"You look like an angel," Christine squealed.

"Emily you are so lucky," cried Meg.

"You look wonderful, my dear," Madame Giry said.

I could only smile. My dress was beautiful. Will had out done himself with buying it. It was a white, sleeveless dress that was embroidered with gold. My mask was gold with white painted around the eyes. Alla, Christine, Meg, Madame Giry and I were all going to the ball and had been getting ready for hours in Christine's dressing room. Alla and Meg looked so beautiful in her white dress, Madame Giry in hers, and Christine in her pink.

"I can't believe you are going with James," I teased.

"Oh shut up Emily. You know he was begging on his knees for me to say, 'yes' how could I refuse?

There was a knock on the door. All of us turn are heads instantly.

"Are you ready yet?" Raoul asked impatiently.

"We're coming," cried Christine. Christine came running towards the door swinging it open. I could here Raoul gasped at how beautiful she looked. Everyone rushed out to show off their dresses to the men. I just stood there looking at the mirror, wondering if a certain angel was watching me from the other side.

"Come, my dear, it is time we depart. You will see him later, I know it," Madame Giry said standing at the threshold. I nodded my hand, took a deep breath and began to walk towards the door. Madame Giry took my hand as I glanced one last time at the mirror to see Angel dressed as Red Death. He smiled at me, which I returned.

"Darling there you are," Will said, pressing a kiss on my lips. His lips felt so foreign compared to Angel's.

"Well let's not waste another minute and get going," Meg cheerfully said. We all nodded in agreement and were on our way. As we were coming closer to the ball we could here singing:

_Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade!_

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you_

_Masquerade! _

_Every face a different shade_

_Masquerade!_

_Look around, there's another mask behind you_

We had all gasped at the sea of masks. Every one was smiling and laughing. I squeezed Will's hand and smiled. This was amazing. Christine and Raoul said that they were going to go meet some friends and Alla and James were going to go get some punch. Meg went to talk to some of her ballet friends, while Madame Giry went to yell and some gentlemen about climbing onto the statues.

"Thank you, Will," I whispered.

"You're very welcome, my love." He kissed my forehead softly. I closed my eyes enjoying each and every minute of it.

"_Think of it" _I sang. "A maid actually here at a masquerade ball. In secret too. Just think of it.

"But why is it a secret? What have we to hide? You promised me," Will said trying to pull of my mask.

I pulled away, "Will please don't they'll will see."

"Well then let them see. You're a maid, it's not a crime."

(Sung)

_Emily, what are you afraid of?_

_Me (and Will in parenthesis):_

_Let's not argue (Let's not argue)_

_Please pretend (I can only hope)_

_You will understand in time (I'll understand in time)_

Will took me into his arms and twirled me around in a circle. The singing began again:

_Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade_

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you_

_Masquerade!_

_Every different shade_

_Masquerade!_

_Look around there's another mask behind you_

As we were descending down the steps, all the candles went out. People began gasping and whispering. Will and I turned around to see Angel standing at the top of the staircase. He began to sing coldly and sarcastically:

_Why so silent good Messieurs?_

_Did you think that I had left you for good?_

_Have you missed me, good Messieurs?_

_I have written you an opera._

_Here I bring the finished score_

_Don Juan Triumphant!_

(He winked at me)

_Fondest greetings to you all_

_A few instructions just before rehearsal starts_

_Carlotta must be taught to act_

_Not her normal trick of strutting around the stage_

I wanted to laugh, but I knew I mustn't. He pulled out his sword with a skull as it's' handle and pointed it at Piangi.

_Our Don Juan must lose some weight_

_It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age_

_And my managers must learn that their place is in office_

_Not the arts_

He then noticed Christine at the bottom of the staircase.

_As for our star, Miss Christine Daae…_

(Raoul had disappeared. I couldn't believe him! Angel began to circle her. She was trembling. She looked up at me giving me the most pleading eyes)

_No doubt she'll do her best_

_It's true, her voice is good_

_She knows, though_

_Should she wish to excel_

_She has much still to learn_

_If pride will let her return to me, her teacher, _

_Her teacher…_

He stopped. Both of them just staring at the other for the longest time. Angel looked down at her chest to find a ring held on by a chain. I held my breath. Will squeezed my hand thinking that I was scared of the infamous Opera Ghost. Angel slowly took the ring into his hands.

_Your chains are still mind_

(He pulled the ring off of the chain)

You belong to me!

Raoul came dashing out of no where with a sword in his hand. I gasped. Before Raoul could reach Angel, Angel disappeared into flames that magically appeared. Raoul must have seen the trap door for he jumped in not knowing what horrors wait for him.


	11. I Swear It On My Life

_I had prayed to God that night that Angel would not hurt Raoul. Raoul was a dear friend even if he was stupid enough to have a secret engagement with Christine Daae. That night I had gone back down to his domain in search of Raoul or at least his body. _

I let go of Will's hand, running up the stairs towards Christine's dressing room. Will followed me, but I quickly hid in the shadows so he wouldn't be able to follow me. Once I was sure he was gone I slipped into Christine's dressing room and tiptoed to the mirror. I ran as fast as I could to the lake hoping that I wasn't too late. Damn it! The boat was gone. I looked down at my dress not knowing what I should do. I quickly took my dress off wearing only my undergarments. I jumped into the icy water with determination.

I had finally reached his lair. There he was sitting at his organ playing furiously. The gate was closed; he must have known I would come.

"Angel let me in this instant!" I yelled. He slowly turned around with a wicked smile.

His green eyes were looking at my body from head to toe. "What happen to you?" He asked laughing.

I ignored his question and asked very coldly, "Where is Raoul?"

"The Vicomte is absolutely fine. He was only in the torture chambers for a few minutes." I stared at him with horror. "He was lucky enough to be saved by Madame Giry." I sighed with relief. "Now come you must get out of the water we wouldn't want you to catch a cold now would we?" He opened the gate. I slowly crept into his artistic domain. I felt embarrassed for accusing him of hurting Raoul, but I still knew that he was capable of doing it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Here take my hand," he said softly. I slowly took my trembling hand into his gloved one. Angel helped me out of the water and went running to one of the rooms in search of a blanket for me. Once he had return he wrapped it around my shivering shoulders.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Anything for you my angel," he said softly. I looked up at him and smiled. "Here come sit down and get warm by the fire, you must be freezing." He led me to a couch next to a warm fire.

"Did you see the face on our Prima Donna?" He asked chuckling.

"You should have controlled your anger and have not pointed that sword at her," I said suddenly.

"Carlotta needed to see what she was getting into if she didn't listen to my commands," he growled.

"You're impossible. What if the police were there and you didn't have time to escape."

"Well they weren't there were they?"

I stayed silent. He stood up from a chair that he was sitting on and went stomping to the room that he called, "Christine's room". I would not let him storm off like a stubborn child. I stood up letting the blanket fall from my shoulders running towards him.

"Angel you listen to me right now. I will not let your obsession with Christine get you killed!" I screamed. He turned around his eyes filled with anger. He took my wrist and slammed me against the wall. I moaned in pain.

"No you listen to me! I will not have some maid tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"Fine if you are so sure about yourself then die!" I screamed. He then did something I least expected, he kissed me fiercely on the lips. I opened my mouth instantly letting him entrance. I was so caught up in the kiss I didn't realize he was carrying to the bed. He slowly put me down breaking our kiss. He began to take off his shirt, then his pants. Oh God! Images of my father raping me and beating me began flashing in my head.

"Angel please stop," I breathed.

"No," he said breathing heavily.

"Angel please," I said louder.

"No! Now Emily be quiet!"

"Angel stop!" I screamed pushing him away. I could see the anger written all over his face. He pinned my wrist with his hands to the bed getting on top of me. I screamed. "Angel get off of me now!"

"NO! Too long I have been denied the joys of the flesh. For too long I have been denied the joys of a woman's body. Not any longer!" He had turned into a monster right before my eyes. I had to do something quick otherwise he would do something I know that he would one day regret. I quickly hit him between the legs with my knee. I ran as fast as I could no backward glances.

Once I finally reached the other side of the lake I put on my dress as fast as I could. I couldn't go back to my room not yet. I ran straight for the roof not caring if Angel was following me.

I pushed the door open as fast I could, the cold air playing across my face. I slowly walked over to the same bench that I had sat on not so long ago with Will. As I was walking closer to the bench, I suddenly collapsed onto the snow. I didn't care to get up. I softly began to cry letting the tears slip out freely.

"Emily," I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "Oh, God Emily, I am so sorry. I am just so angry." I couldn't turn around to look at him. "Christine has betrayed me more than I can bear."

"You and I are a lot of like Angel." I only used his real name when I wanted his attention. "You and I never had a happy childhood. You and I were both shammed into solitude in our own ways. You were shunned by the multitude; I was shunned by my father, _but _you were never raped by your own father, you were never beaten nightly by your father. I can remember when he would get so drunk that he and his friends would all come to have a little go with me. No one would listen, Angel. No one. Not until my uncle came and rescued me from him. After he passed every night I feared that my father would come back, to finish what he had started. And then you came, my angel, my guide, and my guardian." I smiled. He kneeled down beside me. I began to sing softly:

_You act as my shelter,_

_You made my voice take wing,_

_You helped me find my freedom,_

_You gave me words of wisdom,_

_You're the only person that helped me find my way._

_Don't go, don't ever leave me_

_You helped to free and save me_

_So say you'll share with me your life and music._

_Lead me, save me, from my solitude_

_Say you want me with you here, beside you_

_Anywhere you go let me go too_

_Angel, that's all I ask of you._

(More tears began to stream down my face. These words I sang were from my heart)

_You were there beside me_

_You helped me dry my tears_

_You're there, nothing can harm me_

_Your words will warm and calm me._

_You were always with me to help me find my way_

_You're there, with me, beside me to guard me and to guide me_

_So say you'll share with me each night, each morning._

_Say the word and I will follow you_

_Say you need me with you now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true._

_Don't leave me, that's all I ask of you._

I looked down at the snow. His angelic voice began to sing:

_I'll never say goodbye_

(He lifted my head)

_Don't fret, I won't forget you._

_Forget those who have harmed you._

_I'll always be your shelter_

_I'll help your voice take wing_

_I'll always be beside you to hold you and to hide you._

_I swear to be beside you,_

(He began to wipe away my fallen tears)

_I'll help you dry your tears_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you._

_I was always with you to help you find your way_

_I'm here, with you, beside you to guard you and to guide you_

(He stood up looking down at me. I slowly lift up my eyes to his; he put out his hand to me, I slowly took it letting him lift me off of the ground)

_I swear to be here every waking moment_

_I'll be here to help you find your way_

_I'll help to free you and to save you always_

_I'll never leave this empty world_

_Emily, I'll be here that's all you need from me_

(He slowly turned my body around, holding me in his arms)

_I'll always share with you my life and music_

_I'll lead you, save you, from your solitude_

_I'll always want you with me here, beside me._

_I promise you that all I say is true_

_Me:_

_That's all I ask of you_

_Both:_

_Anywhere you go let me go too._

_Don't leave me that's all I ask of you._

I slowly turned around to look into his eyes. Neither of us could speak, leaving only our heavy breathing to break the silence. His hand calmly stroked my cheek. "I'm so sorry, Emily."

"You know I wanted to Angel, I did, but the past flashed before my eyes. OhAngel it was terrible." I buried my face into his shoulder. He gently pulled me closer to him.

"One day Emily, both of our past will not haunt us anymore. I promise you that the ghost of your past will leave you once and for all."

"Swear it Angel. PleaseAngel I need you to swear it." I said lifting my head to look straight into his eyes.

"I swear it on my life."

"Thank you Angel." Both of us stood there cherishing this precious moment of holding each other. "We must go Emily. They will be searching for you." I nodded my head and left. I going into the light while my angel went back into his darkness deep as hell.


	12. Your Reign Will End

A/N Sorry it took so long I was having a writers block for this story.

_That night when I had returned to the roof everyone had thought I was captured by the infamous Opera Ghost. I had denied everything. I had told them that I ran to the roof from feeling faint at the sight of him, but that was far from the truth._

"Oh my God Emily, where have you been?" Will asked running towards me.

"I was on the roof." I had lied. He pulled me into his arms. His arms were nothing compared to Angel's.

"We had all thought something terrible happen to you. We were just debating whether or not to call the police. Please Emily never do that to me again." I felt so guilty. I didn't deserve Will. He deserved someone who loved him with all their heart and soul.

"I'm sorry Will. I was feeling faint and the only place I could think of was the roof." I whispered into his ear.

"Oh God Emily, I thought I might lose you," he said almost close to tears.

"Never," I whispered.

One Week Later

It had been a week since the masquerade ball. Ballerinas and chorus girls traveled in packs in fear of being kidnapped or even maybe killed. Many people whispered about the strange events that have occurred and blame Christine Daae for it, for she was always caught up in the middle of things and the masquerade ball proved their theory.

As I was getting ready for another day's work I heard a commotion outside. I peaked out my window to see Raoul jumping onto the back of a white horse and galloping off into the crisp morning. I knew in my heart something was wrong and that Angel was the reason of it. I quickly got dressed and ran out to the stables. Lenny, one of the stablemen was rubbing his head and had a bewildered look on his face.

"Lenny, where did the Vicomte go?" I asked.

"To the cemetery," he mumbled. I ran to a nearby horse that Lenny had been saddling up and climbed on the back of it only focusing on getting to my angel as soon as possible.

I gave a sigh of relief once I reached the cemetery. I jumped off the horse and ran as fast as I could to find Raoul and Angel in the maze of tombstones. I found the two in a fierce duel that could not be separated. I hid behind a statue to watch, praying to God that he would show some mercy to my poor angel. I gasped when Raoul plunged Angel's sword out of his grasp and pinned him to the floor. Christine saw me hiding behind the statue, seeing my pleading eyes. She then screamed to Raoul, "No, Raoul…" Raoul turned around with a look of bewilderment. "No, not like this." Raul glared at Angel before putting away his sword. I could see hatred in both of their eyes. I mouthed a, "thank you" to Christine which she could only nod to.

Raoul took Christine by the arm leading her to the horse that Raoul had taken. With one more glance at Angel they rode off silently. I heard Angel whisper, "Now, let it be war upon you both." Once I was sure Raoul and Christine were out of sight I scudded over to him. "I should have known you would be here." He said coolly. I didn't reply. I looked down when my attention was caught by blood seeping through his white shirt.

"Oh my God," I cried. "You're bleeding! Come we must clean it before it gets infected."

He looks down at his arm then shrugged. "I'll be fine. I've dealt with worst this is nothing."

"Well better safe than sorry," I said taking his hand and leading him towards my horse.

I took the carriage back to the opera house's stables while Angel rode the horse I took. Once I gave the horse the bewildered Lennie I went into the shadows and went to Angel's lair.

In his lair

"There all better." I said tying a piece of cloth that I had used as a bandage.

"Am I going to live?" He asked sarcastically.

"I think so."

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You are welcome. Next time please don't let your anger get the better of you. You could be killed." He only snorted in response. I began to sing seriously:

_You have been blind_

_And yet the answer is staring you in the face._

_This could be the chance_

_To knock some sense into you_

_Angel (sarcastically):_

_I'm listening…go on. _

_Me:_

_This game you play_

_Performing this act, but remember who holds the ace_

_For if Miss Daae sings_

_You are certain to be there_

_Angel:_

_I am certain the doors are locked_

_I am certain no one is there_

_Me:_

_You must be certain you are armed_

_Me/Angel:_

_For if the curtain falls_

_Your/my reign will end!_

He had given me a wicked smile, which had me shiver with fear. He walked over to the piano just staring at it. I was trying to figure out what he could possibly be up to when my thoughts were then distracted by him playing music; the tune to "Think of Me" from Hannibal. I sighed. "You're impossible," I whispered sitting down next to him. He only smiled.

He turned my face to stare into his eyes that made my heart skip a beat, "That I am Emily. That I am." I rolled my eyes. "Sing for me my angel," he pleaded. I began to sing giving my heart and soul to the music. As I sang I closed my eyes picturing myself on stage singing in front of a captivated audience. Once the music stopped, Angel began to clap, "That was simply beautiful, probably one of your best performances yet."

"Angel what are you planning on doing?" I asked. His entire body went tensed.

"Nothing of _your_ concerned," he said coldly.

"Fine, if you wish to die then so be it." I stood up, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left him.


	13. Don't Ever Forget Me

A/N: Last chapter before the sequel called, "The Phantress of the Opera".

Tonight was the performance of, "Don Juan Triumphant". I had no idea what had been in store for us, but I knew that it would turn out tragic. The opera began. The dancing was graceful and the singing was beautiful, except when Carlotta sang to get attention. Christine had looked at me a few times with eyes that held all the sadness of the world. Through her eyes she pleaded to not do this, but she knew she must. I knew of the plan Raoul had come up with and it had scared me to death. Christine came out on stage with a basket full of roses. Her voice was weak and shaky.

Christine was picking petals off a rose when a man who was not Piangi came out on stage. He was tall and muscular, he was…_Angel_. My breath caught in my throat. What had happen to Piangi? I wondered. I feared the worst. He began to sing making my heart beating so fast I was afraid the entire audience would be able to here it. "Madame Giry what is he doing? He will be killed." I whispered frantically.

"Hush child. We can only pray that God will show him mercy." Madame Giry replied. I watched the performance continued. It was now Christine's part to sing. She looked at me one more time asking me for help, but I only gestured for her to go on with her singing. As she sang she had more confidence in her voice making her sing with passion, giving the music her heart and soul. Soon they were in each others arms standing there not wanting to let go. It pained me so to see the two together, but I could never stop the love Angel had for Christine Daae. Then Angel sang very softly:

_Say you'll share with me one love_

_One lifetime_

_Lead me, save me from my solitude. _

_Say you want me with you here, beside you_

_Anywhere you go let me go too._

_Christine, that's all I ask of…_

Christine tore off Angel's mask and wig making it fall to the stage floor. I stood there wide-eyed at the sight of Angel's monstrous face. People began to gasp and scream at the sight of him. He looked at Christine bewildered at what she had done and then let his eyes look down upon me. Angel pushed on one lever that caused the chandelier fall and another one that caused them to fall down into a trap door.

I tried to jump through the trap door, but it closed too quickly. I had to hurry or it would be too late. I ran towards Christine's dressing room, but was blocked off by Meg. "Meg please let me in." She shook her head determined to not let anyone in. Soon Madame Giry opened the door and slipped out. "Madame Giry wait! Please let me in." I pleaded. She gestured for Meg to let me through.

I was about to climb through the mirror when Madame Giry had taken my hand, "Emily wait! You must be careful down there his madness had blinded him. Show him the love that he deserves Emily that will be the key to bringing him back to his senses."

"Thank you Madame Giry. I promise to be careful." She gave me hug before I entered the labyrinth. I ran as fast as I could, not even slowing down to catch my breath. I jumped into the water not carrying about my clothes or anything only on my mission to reach Angel in time to save him from insanity. I arrived at the gate in time to see my angel kissing Christine passionately. My heart went to dust at that moment. Their kiss ended when Angel began to sob. I could here in the distance an angry mob singing:

_Track down this murderer_

_He must be found!_

_Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground…_

"Take her, forget me, forget all of this. Leave me alone-forget all you've seen…" Angel said climbing the stairs to the bedroom that he had called, "Christine's room." "Go now don't let them find you! (Singing) Take the boat swear to me, never to tell, the secret you know of the angel in hell!" Raoul and Christine embraced each other. Angel opened the gate which I took the opportunity to slip in and run towards him, but he yelled at me, "Go now! Go now and leave me!" Raoul and Christine quickly got into the boat telling me to get in. I ignored them and ran as fast as I could to him.

As I got nearer I could hear the magical music box playing a haunting tune that I would never forget. When I stood at the threshold his eyes shot up hoping it was Christine. I could see the disappointment in his eyes which heart me so. I walked over to the bed cautiously and sat next to him on the edge of the bed. He began to sing:

_Masquerade_

_Paper faces on parade…_

_Masquerade_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you…_

We turned our heads to find Christine standing at the threshold of the bedroom. His look I could still see perfectly. It was a look of immense longing and helplessness which made me shudder at the thought that this powerful man could be broken down into this. With one last hope Angel sang:

_Christine, I love you…_

I wanted to cry from hearing those words with such passion and need. Both of us thought she had come back to stay, but instead she took off her ring that was placed on her ring finger and placed it into Angel's hand. He squeezed it tight holding it to his heart. She looked at the room one last time to remember what she was leaving behind, and left. A single tear rolled down Angel's cheek.

From the bedroom we could hear Raoul and Christine rowing away on the gondola singing:

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

Raoul:

_Say the word and I will follow you…_

Angel and I both walked out of the bedroom to see the boat disappearing into the darkness of the underground canal. Christine turned around to face her Angel of Music one last time. She sang only for him:

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning…_

I looked at Angel who only stared at Christine, wanting to hold the image of Christine in his heart and mind forever. He sang very softly:

_You alone, can make my song take flight_

He touched my cheek then ran a bit down the stairs to pick up a golden goblet. He sang very loudly for all to hear:

_It's over now, the music of the _(Furiously and sadly he smashed a mirror he saw his face in, with the goblet)_ Night!_

He smashed the last mirror that had a secret passageway. He looked at me one last time. I blew him a kiss, then softly said for only him to hear, "Don't ever forget me." With that he closed the sheet that hid his hiding place and was gone forever.

A/N: Don't forget there will be a sequel!


End file.
